Miss-Know-It-All
by nymphomaniac
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku have a secret. Anyone, who went to Konoha Academy would have loved to find out this juicy piece of gossip. Anyone, except the girl who actually did find out about said secret. (full summary inside; O.C./A.U.)
1. Chapter one: He Said She Said

**Title: Ms. Know-It-All**

**Author:** _Monroe_

**Summary:** _Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku have a secret. Anyone, who went to Konoha Academy would have loved to find out this juicy piece of gossip. Anyone, except the girl who actually did find out about said secret. Nyx Kobayashi just wanted to finish her last school year in peace but of course fate had other ideas for her and she ended up finding out a lot of things she wished she hadn't. Now she's being chased around school by a bunch of stupid ass punks because she knows secrets that could totally finish them. Well fuck she doesn't have time for this she just wanted to graduate in peace, but then she never really gets what she wants._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: <span>He Said She Said<span>_

It all started because she really had to pee. She could have totally prevented all of this from happening, but no. Nyx couldn't wait, she really had to pee and the girls line was not going to move any fucking faster so she did what any sensible girl who had to piss would do. She ran into the boy's bathroom, opened a stall, yanked down her pants, and emptied her bladder. She sighed in relief glad she hadn't made a mess in her pants. Maybe, for once fate would be on her side. Well isn't that a laugh. Seconds after flushing the toilet, the door slammed open and two boys walked in. Blinking in surprise, she lifted up her feet and hoped to god they would do their business and get the fuck out. They didn't. Slowly, she stood up on the toilet seat and peered over the top of the stall. Being 5' 7" did have its advantages. Spotting the two boys who had walked in she immediately wished she hadn't and due to the shock of whom it was she slipped and fell just barely landing on her feet. Out of reflex, her hands shot out and came in contact with the door. This allowed her to stay standing however her head was not so lucky and it slammed into the stall door which was not only painful but very very loud.

"Kuso..." she groaned in pain, her hand finding its way to her now red forehead.  
>"Who the fuck is there?!" She recognized that voice. She wished she didn't, in fact at the moment she wished she was a potato hidden away in one of those ugly itchy potato sacks, because despite the uncomfortable bag they were forced in potatoes didn't have to deal with this kind of bull shit.<br>Slowly, she pushed open the door revealing to them a tall 5' 7" pasty skinned female with choppy shoulder length crimson hair.

"Osu."

"What the fuck." Apparently they weren't used to being caught making-out in the boys bathroom by a tall third-year female.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see... when a person bladder becomes full of what is known as urine they have to release said liquids unless they want to explode in their pan-"

"Yeah I get that what are you doing here, in the boy's bathroom?"

"Is that what this is?" Nyx gasped putting on her best 'surprised' look. "I thought it was the girl's bathroom. Well I'll just be on my way now. Don't worry I saw nothing." And as fast as her long legs could carry her (which wasn't very far), Nyx fled the room. By the time she stopped running, Nyx was out completely out of breath. Bent over with her hands on her knees, she attempted to catch her breath which she had left two corridors back. Honestly she knew she wasn't much of an athlete, even so she didn't think she was that out of shape.

"Hey you." Whirling around, she came face-to-face with the person she had been running from. While she was panting for air and unable to breathe properly, said boy simply stood there with slightly raised eyebrows. They had only ran down two corridors why was she so out of breath? Well that was simple. Because her athletic ability resembled shit.

"F-fine, you caught me." Nyx panted, she'd finally come to the conclusion that she'd rather face the closet-gay Uchiha than run down anymore god-forsaken halls.  
>Closet gay? Indeed, Nyx had caught the Uchiha Sasuke making out in a bathroom with none other than the openly-gay misfit, Sabaku no Gaara.<p>

Fucking. Shit.

* * *

><p><span>Preview<span>: Chapter two - Shit Face ; Nyx

**"Nyx Kobayashi!"** Sitting upright in her seat, Nyx pulled herself up from her slumped position and pulled her attention away from her black journal.

"Yes sir?" A few students chuckled, this was a usual occurrence for her. Due to her rather severe A.D.H.D., Nyx often found it rather difficult to keep her attention glued to her teacher. This seemed to only frustrate him and he was forced to continuously lecture the girl about paying attention to both him and the lesson. After lecturing her, he would present her with a detention slip and tell her to try harder next time. She would nod her head and promise to try harder, than go back to doing whatever it was that got her in trouble in the first place. It was a rather stupid occurrence, but it seemed to at least entertain a good majority of her classmates.

_And I find myself wondering why people find my getting yelled at funny._

**BRRRIIINNGG.**

_Saved by the bell._

* * *

><p><em>Kuso- basically a Japanese swear meaning 'shit'.<em>

_Osu- an informal way of greeting someone (usually used with friends). I believe the meaning is something like 'sup'._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So I am not really that happy with the title of this story. It came to me while I was listening to the song _'Miss Nothing'_ by The Pretty Little Reckless. That song actually inspired my story so if you wish to listen to it you may; thank you for reading. Let me know if I should continue with this story because I am actually not that motivated what so ever.

**Author's Note update (2/16/15):** _It is noted that this chapter was (and is still) super short. I apologize for that, I just wanted some sort of introduction to the plot and what not so consider this a prologue of sorts..._


	2. Chapter two: Shit Face

Title: Ms. Know-It-All

Author: _Monroe the Maniac  
><em>

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku have a secret. Anyone, who went to Konoha Academy would have loved to find out this juicy piece of gossip. Anyone, except the girl who actually did find out about said secret. Nyx Kobayashi just wanted to finish her last school year in peace but of course fate had other ideas for her and she ended up finding out a lot of things she wished she hadn't. Now she's being chased around school by a bunch of stupid ass punks because she knows secrets that could totally finish them. Well fuck she doesn't have time for this she just wanted to graduate in peace, but then she never really gets what she wants.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: <span>Tuesday- Shit Face<span>; Nyx (1st person point of view)

**_Tuesday;_**

_Today, I was barely able to make it on time to each of my classes. In the two years I've gone to this school, I've never once had trouble getting to class on time; that is until I met. Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara. Due to our untimely meeting, and the discovery of their love affair I've had to keep my guard up twenty-four seven so that I don't accidentally run into one of them in the halls. To be fair I wasn't that surprised about Gaara, most people already knew about his sexuality but the Uchiha?! On the radar of thousands of fangirls one minute, banging the sexy emo boy the next? Shit like this doesn't happen! Except maybe in those Korean drama's my mother used to watch._

"Kobayashi."

_To be honest I've never been a fan of the drama genre, it all seemed like a big pain in the-_

"NYX KOBAYASHI." Sitting upright in her seat, Nyx pulled herself up from her slumped position and pulled her attention away from her black journal.

"Yes sir?" A few students chuckled, this was a usual occurrence for her. Due to her rather severe A.D.H.D., Nyx often found it rather difficult to keep her attention glued to her teacher. This seemed to only frustrate him and he was forced to continuously lecture the girl about paying attention to both him and the lesson. After lecturing her, he would present her with a detention slip and tell her to try harder next time. She would nod her head and promise to try harder, than go back to doing whatever it was that got her in trouble in the first place. It was a rather stupid occurrence, but it seemed to at least entertain a good majority of her classmates.

_And I find myself wondering why people find my getting yelled at funny. _

**BRRRIIINNGG.**

_Saved by the bell._

And once again, Nyx finds herself walking down the hall while looking over her shoulder every other minute, hopping that she doesn't accidentally run into Uchiha Sasuke or his secret boyfriend. Sabaku no Gaara wasn't that bad looking, had it not been for the fact he was totally completely gay, Nyx probably would have tried her chances at him. Of course she was still technically his sempai and pursuing him would probably label her a pedophile or whatever, but she was Nyx and Nyx didn't really give a shit.

_Black hair, onyx eyes; Run stupid run!_

She didn't.

"You."

"I-don't-know-anyone-named-you-sorry-bye-I-have-to-go-I'm-late-for-a-funeral-for-my-dead-goldfish." And with that, Nyx ran her ass off. And after making down three whole hallways she stopped. Fuck you non-athletic legs.

"You." And he was right behind her so what the fuck.

"Hi. I'm Kobayashi Nyx, you must be the famous Uchiha Sasuke I've been hearing so much about." She smiled an uncharacteristically peppy smile and shook the boy's hand.

"Sure." Pulling his hand back, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the weird girl. He was never going to understand them, ever.

"So, how are you?"

Glare.

_Okay so much for being polite, stupid little brat._

**BRRRIIINNGG.**

And Nyx realizes how much she loves that stupid school bell.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was troubled. I mean yeah he was pretty fucking hot and had brains that rivaled even the all-knowing Neji Hyuga, but still he was troubled.<p>

Never had he meet a woman so fucking frustrating, and coming from him; that was pretty damn frustrating. After being caught making out in the bathroom by a female no less, he had expected rumors. So naturally he chased the female down two set of hallways. It didn't take much effort to chase the girl-she barely even made it down the first hall- he stared her down waiting for her to say something. I mean he was a fucking Uchiha, he didn't need to start the damn conversation. After a few awkward seconds the girl finally decided to take action and pointed behind him and gasped. For some god fucking reason Sasuke actually turned around and looked behind him coming face to face with absolutely nothing, and by the time he turned back to curse the stupid bitch to hell, she was gone. For someone so out of shape, she could really make a run for it when she needed to.

The next day, he'd expected tons of rumors and crying fangirls but instead was met by absolutely nothing. A few times he swore he caught site of that girl with the bright red hair but once she came in sight he would blink and she would be gone. It's not like she was a fucking ghost, so why the hell couldn't he find her? Obviously she was dodging him he finally realized this after the fourth time of spotting her and she had literally ran over a kid to get out of his line of sight. Stupid female.

After break, he decided to ask his boyfriend about it only to come to the same results that he had spotted her a few times but wasn't able to actually get a hold of her for she had run like hell the moment he spotted her. Gaara, however did learn a little about her, him being a delinquent and all. They discovered she was a third-year who got held back a year due to the many unexplained absences during her second-year. She was known around school for being a lone Yankee who constantly angered teachers and was feared by many of the first-year students due to her—rumored—violent tendencies. Sasuke was actually rather surprised that the girl, despite her reputation, was able to stay below the radar of the drama obsessed children that went to Konohagakure. After questioning a couple students they found out that after school she would work the 4 o'clock shifts at Anko's Coffee House. There, they decided was probably the best place to catch her.

* * *

><p>Cough.<p>

…

"So."

…

Nyx was at a lost.

As was Sasuke and Gaara.

At exactly four o'clock, Nyx showed up for work and found that the two people she had been trying to avoid all day had made themselves at home in a small booth in the café that she worked at.

_Damn stalkers._

The two boys were lucky that the café was not a very popular hangout for most of the teens that went to their high school, therefore the two wouldn't really have to worry about being spotted together.

Now the two boys were face to face with the girl they had been trying to contact and neither knew what to say to her.

_'__Hi so you know about that thing that you may or may not have witnessed? Yeah that wasn't actually what you thought you saw. We weren't really making out see, Sasuke had accidentally choked on something and thus Gaara had to give him mouth to mouth. Yep, so Sasuke's not really gay he just has a bad tendency to choke on things- like Gaara's dick.'_

Yeah that probably wouldn't work. Unless she was really as stupid as the rumors had made her out to be, which was highly unlikely because acording to rumors her brain was little to nonexistent.

"Whattya want?" Surpsingly, it was Nyx who broke the awkward silence.

"Um…" but still didn't make it much easier.

"Come on brat I don't have all day."

Sasuke glared.

"Oh cut the crap Uchiha, you're not really that intimidating."

Good going Nyx, you really know how to make a good first impression.

"Look I don't really want to be here either but I'm trying to protect someone I care about so either you stop being a bitch or I'll-"

"You'll what? You'll leave? Go right ahead the door is that way. Look you can chase me around school all you want but do not bug me at work. I need this job and I'm not going to have a bunch of little hormonal brats messing this up for me." She turned around and began to walk away. It wasn't her fault, not really. Well okay maybe it was. That temper of hers could probably use a real smack on the arse, and she probably could have been more patient had it not been for the fact—she wasn't patient. Overall, yeah that was probably her fault, but she hadn't asked to be the one to catch the two idiots swapping spit, or whatever it was that those crazy kids called it.

Damn.

Nope, she didn't just admit it was her fault, cause (cough) it wasn't.

If anything it was her damn bladder.

Why kami why did couldn't she just hold it in and wait in line for the girls restroom like normal people.

Oh yeah.

She was Nyx…

And Nyx was an asshole.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

"Kid if you keep smacking yourself in the face I might have to call you a psychologist."

"Please do."

She hadn't meant literally, but Anko did anyways.

_Fuck my life._

Be careful what you wish for dear.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

_"So how long have you been feeling this way?"  
><em>

_"Well you see doctor... it all began on a Monday afternoon."_

_"I see... continue." the man in the chair continued to write down some notes on a clipboard, in all honesty it was really freaking her out too. I mean what the fuck did the man think he was writing._

_"I really had to pee."_

_'She really had to pee'_

_"So I went to the boys bathroom."  
><em>

_'She went to the boys bathroom'_

_"I see... and how long have you been having trouble concerning... your gender?"  
><em>

_"My... my what?"_

_"Your gender. It's actually quite common these days to find teenagers going through those fazes. Have you ever heard of transexuals? Or even bi-gendered people?"_

_"Dr. Kakashi, I think I'd like my money back."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: <strong>__Chapter three: In Which Nyx's Life is Fucked._

_"You want me to..."_

_"Yes... so what do you say?"_

_"Want me to..."_

_..._

_"You want me to..."_

_..._

_"You want... you want... me... me to... me to..."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

**_"Hell no. Do you even know the danger you would put me in if I ever agreed to be the Uchiha's girlfriend! Do you?! Because I don't think you do! See there are these evil spawns of satan that constantly follow said Uchiha around and if they ever found out I was close to said Uchiha. I would be so fucking royally fucked!"_**

_Yep._

_Cause Nyx._

_Was indeed-_

_afraid of fangirls._

_"So this is my new girlfriend. Nyx."_

_She was also a sucker for the puppy dog face._

_Fuck you. I swear Kami, Satan, Jashin, Buddha, whoever is out there laughing at me, fuck you very very much._


End file.
